The Boy Who Defied Fate
by NovaHowl
Summary: Percy Jackson was an abused boy, and one day, Gabe took it too far and murdered his mother. Join Percy on his crazy adventures with the hunt and his friends. Yeah, I absolutely suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story! Hope you like it!**

A young boy weaved through Central Park in New York City as a strange one-eyed figure followed in close pursuit. No one seemed to notice Percy, the little boy desperately trying to get away from the creature.

The boy had been on the run for a few days now, without food or water. His figure was severely malnourished, but the only thing keeping him going was the sheer will to survive. Even with the determination, he felt the creature slowly gaining on him.

He didn't know what to do. He was confused, angry and depressed. His mother, Sally Jackson, the only person who cared for the boy was killed by his sadistic step-father Gabe who beat them every night. He would run his knife over the boys chest every night carving different things, leaving him with painful scars for the future.

He would beat his mother in the same way, forcing the boy to watch in horror as he would stab his knife into her shoulders. He would force him to watch things he did to his mother which made him squirm.

But a few days ago, Gabe was drunk, and took it too far.

 _Flashback:_

 _Gabe and Sally were arguing about whether they should send him to a military school. Gabe thought it was a great idea to send him to one, but Sally did not._

 _She got angry with him and started yelling. Gabe started to yell as well. "Send that brat to that school, he's useless!" He slurred. "YOU WILL NOT! I WILL NOT LET YOU SEND MY SON TO A MILITARY SCHOOL!_

 _Percy didn't like it when his Mama was angry. He liked seeing her happy. But that barely ever happened. Usually she wore an expression of fake happiness, but Percy could see right through it._

 _"Fine. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" He grinned evilly. Percy knew that something bad would happen. He started to tremble in fear. Gabe slowly advanced on his mother, holding a kitchen knife, wearing a sadistic smile._

 _His mother was slowly backing away. Eventually, she hit the wall and stared at Gabe in horror. As he brought the knife down, into his mothers heart, little Percy closed his eyes. And when he heard the scream, the agony-filled scream, he started to sob._

 _Heart-wrenching sobs racked his body as he kneeled next to his mother. Gabe staggered away, smirking. Her eyes were barely open, but she managed to croak out one last thing, "P-Percy, I love you so much. N-Never forget that, ok?" Percy started to shake his head._

 _No way this is happening! He thought. "Run Percy. Run as far as you can from this place. Just rememb-" her words were cut short as her eyes lost their life. Percy started to scream, his face covered in tears, his hair all tangled up._

 _That's when little Percy decided he needed to run, like his mother said. He searched around for his school bag. When he found it, he dumped everything out and stuffed it with as much as he could find such as a bottle of water, leftover pizza, and an apple._

 _And then, he ran. And ran, hoping that Gabe would never find him again. He slept wherever he could, only taking breaks if necessary. Unfortunately, the food didn't last long for Percy. It didn't help that he wasn't fed extremely well because of his mothers lack of money._

 _She worked extremely hard, bringing home enough money to survive. But Gabe would spend it all on his poker games, causing Percy's mother to be upset and stressed. Percy was surprised he was even living because of his lack of food._

 _He never stayed in one place too long, so no one could adopt him or put him in a foster home._

 _End of Flashback_

He started to see the woods. It gave him determination, maybe, just maybe he could lose the monster in there. But even as he thought that, he started to slow down, his body refusing to run anymore.

By now, he had lost all hope and was about to give himself up to the monster, when he caught a glimpse of silver in the trees surrounding him. He shook his head and blinked again, and saw the silver again.

"Permission to kill Milady?" I heard a firm voice. "Granted." Spoke another voice. I was confused, before I heard a THWANG! I heard a roar, and a thump. Then I collapsed in exhaustion. The

last thing I saw before I blacked out was about 17 girls dressed in silver eyeing, what was that? Golden dust?

One of the girls, who looked about 12 eyed me curiously. The others turned their head to look at me. Their expressions were filled with disgust. Then, I passed out.

Artemis POV:

We were leaping from tree to tree, in pursuit with a monster that was chasing a young demigod. The boy didn't look very good. His figure was extremely malnourished and he wore an extremely frightened expression. The boy finally slowed down and the monster stopped and smirked.

I saw all of my hunters draw back their bows and take aim. "Permission to kill Milady?" My lieutenant asked me. "Permission Granted." I replied. They let their arrows fly, all hitting the target. The monster dissolved into golden dust as the boy collapsed.

I eyed him curiously while the rest of the hunt looked at him with disgust. I sighed, what am I going to do?

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I just got this idea. Tell me if you liked it! Peace - NovaHowl**


	2. A Visit To The Infirmary

**Hey guys! Here with another chapter! I'm extremely sorry about the update times, I'm really busy with school. Anyways, I'll try make this one a bit longer.**

Artemis POV

 _I saw all of my hunters draw back their bows and take aim. "Permission to kill Milady?" My lieutenant asked me. "Permission Granted." I replied. They let their arrows fly, all hitting the target. The monster dissolved into golden dust as the boy collapsed._

 _I eyed him curiously while the rest of the hunt looked at him with disgust. I sighed, what am I going to do?_

I walked over to the boy, and finally saw how bad he really looked. Scars riddled his arms and legs, whip marks clearly seen, and...words. MONSTER, USELESS, PROPERTY OF GABE UGLIANO. I snarled in anger. Just because he was a boy, doesn't mean he should get treated like this at such a young age.

It looked like he received worse beatings than most of my hunters. I didn't even want to look under his shirt, I'll only be greeted with worse things. My hunters looked at me curiously. They were behind me, so they couldn't see the poor boy.

I stepped aside, and well... they didn't deal with it too well. A lot of them gasped in shock at the boys figure. A few vomited, and some just rubbed a few faded scars, looking at the boy in pity. And the other half, we'll, they were doing what they always did.

Staring at the boy in disgust. I sighed, and picked up the boy. But something strange happened. When I touched him, he flinched back in fear, even when unconscious. I frowned as I realised how bad the situation really was.

He wouldn't be able to go to camp Half-Blood because they would most likely scare him with their jokes that consist of sending Hellhounds after him and other things. First things first, I need to find out his godly parent.

I sighed again. I lifted the boy up, who was alarmingly light and started to carry him to my hunters camp. I was bombarded with questions when I did this, especially the hunters that hated him. "Why are you bringing that piece of shit?" Atlanta, one of my hunters asked me. I ignored her as we got closer to the camp.

I managed to get him to the infirmary, and I also ordered everyone out, except my most trusted hunters, Zoe and Phoebe. "Why are we here?" Zoe, my lieutenant asked curiously. "Yeah, and why is a boy here?" "Calm down girls, I will explain later. For now, we have to find the Boys godly parent."

At that moment, the boy awoke. His sea-green eyes held confusion, then fear. He started thrashing around, trying to escape. "Calm down, b-child, we mean no harm." I said sternly. He stopped thrashing, but his eyes still held fear.

"Why am I here?" He asked. That's when I noticed his eyes. Sea-green, like waves rolling to shore. Suddenly, all the pieces clicked together. He was a son of Poseidon. He broke his oath! Gods who can't keep it in their pants... I shook my head.

"What's you're name child?" I asked. "P-Percy M'am" he replied, still looking at me in fear. "Percy, do you know anything about the Greek gods?" He looked taken-aback by that question but answered anyways,"Yes M'am, my M-Mum used to tell me stories about them."

He smiled at the memory before his contorted into fear and anger. I frowned, I need to look into his memories.

Time Skip: 5 minutes

3rd Person POV

Artemis stumbled back in shock and sympathy, the amount he went through was shocking. The huge scar running from his face to neck was when he was protecting his mother.

 _Memory:_

 _Gabe was yelling at Sally while Percy was hiding behind her. Suddenly, Gabe rose the knife, and Percy realised what he was about to do. He yelled no as he jumped in front of his mother causing a deep gash on his face. He screamed in agony as his mother knelt down next to him and was trying_

 _trying to stop the blood flow while she whispered comforting words to him._

 _End of Memory_

"Milady! Are you alright?" Zoe said as she stopped Artemis from falling. Phoebe looked worried while Percy just looked scared out of his mind. "Yes yes, I'm fine" Artemis replied as she attempted to smile, but ended up as a grimace.

She was beyond horrified. Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "With all due respect, Milady, you are NOT ok." Artemis glared at her, which she rarely did and replied, "I'm. Fine." Phoebe didn't look convinced, but she would ask her about it later.

Suddenly there was a flash, and Apollo appeared in the middle of the infirmary. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

Percy POV

The strange girls were talking until suddenly there was a bright flash. I looked away for some reason, and was greeted with a Very strange sight. A man dressed in all gold and yellow appeared in the middle of the room. "Hey Sis!" He said "How's it goin'? I hea-who the hell is this?" The man asked in half anger, half curiosity.

"Apollo, let me explain. He-" the man, apparently Apollo cut her off, "Let me explain?" He exploded. "I thought you hated boys!" He glanced back at me. "You've ch-". He looked back at me and saw the scars. His face softened as he asked, "Was he-" "Yes." She replied sympathetically. "We were tracking down a monster and we spotted it chasing a young boy,

who we assumed was a demigod, and killed it. When I got a closer look at him," I squirmed, as I didn't like being talked about. "I saw the scars, and they looked bad. I was about to ask him questions before he passed out. So I brought him here and I searched his memories when he woke u-" "W-What?" I asked in fear. Their heads snapped in my direction.

"You can read minds? Does that mean..." Apollo looked at him sympathetically. I looked back in terror. He sighed and said,

 **Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said before, I've been extremely busy with school and homework so I haven't been able to get much done. R &R, NovaHowl**


End file.
